The present disclosure relates to a disc clamping unit configured to inhibit a disk and a yoke from floating without an assistance of a magnet, and a spindle motor having the disk clamping unit.
In general, an ODD (Optical Disc Driver) functions to record a data on an optical disc or to read a data from an optical disc. The ODD includes a spindle motor rotating an optical disc at a high speed, an optical pickup module moving to a radial direction of the optical disc to record a data on the optical disc or to read a data from the optical disc, a spindle motor transferring the optical pickup module to a radial direction of the disc and a disc clamping unit fixing the optical disc by pressing an upper surface of the optical disc.
A disc clamping unit of an ODD inhibits the optical disc from being separated by pressing an upper surface of the optical disc rotated by the spindle motor. The disc clamping unit includes a metal plate, and a magnet is mounted on a center cone which is an aligning unit coupled to an opening of the optical disc in the spindle motor. The metal plate of the disc clamping unit is absorbed by the center cone of the metal plate, whereby the optical disc is secured between the metal plate and the center cone.
However, the absorbing method of the metal plate at the disc clamping unit using the magnet suffers from a disadvantage in that a manufacturing cost greatly increases due to presence of the magnet, and also greatly increases the number of assembly parts and the number of assembly processes.